Juniper Lee/List of spells
This is a list of all the spells and spell items used in the series by June or others. Banishment Requires a Banishing Stone, usually red. June uses these the most throughout all seasons, occasionally used by others as well. They appear differently colored depending on the lighting of their surrounding environment. In season 3, Ray ray uses a similar item calling it a "Ronak stone" ("The Kids Stay In the Picture") Banishing transports the person aimed at to magical banishment, which according to Monroe is a place of "eternal anguish". Some banishment items such as the Ronak stone can also be used to scan a person to view their aura levels. (See: Ronak Stone, Season 3) Memory Wiping These are a variety of spells used throughout the series to wipe the memories of normal people who are not supposed to witness magical happenings or be apart of the magical world and can be used through scepters, stones, dust or other items. In season one, a similar effect is achieved through Ah-Mah and Juniper summoning the elders to reverse time, leaving only the memories of magical beings intact. Wands 'The Wand of Reduction' ]] Used by Juniper, Monroe and Ray Ray on the monsters of Orchid Bay who had been un-willingly turned feral to reverse them to their normal size in Food for Naught. It is a yellow wand with a handle encased in a spiral and topped off with a flat mushroom-hammer shape which ends in a pointed tip resembling a radio receiver. Juniper uses a similar wand to transfer voices between Ray Ray and Monroe to allow them to pretend to be her and Ray Ray respectively (see season 2) but this wand was green instead. The top "hammer" part of these wands both have a small imprint of a down-ward pointing arrow, or, upside-down mushroom, following the shape of the part it's on. The Scepter of Ozath The Scepter of Ozath is used to detect if magic seals or spells are in place or active at a given place, such as in Dog Show Afternoon, when June and gang investigate the bombat cave.. It is very identical to the wand of reduction, except it is green in color. Dog Show Afternoon 'Unnamed Wand' Monroetxmwand1.png|Monroe using the unnamed wand to reveal magic. Monroetxmwand2.png|Monroe reveals the Time Vortex with the unnamed wand. Undermyskin unknown wand.gif|The unnamed Wand in action. Used by Monroe (under the guise of Ray Ray) in "Under My Skin". TeamWandsfinale.png|Lila, Monroe, Ray Ray and Dennis all ready to use the unnamed magic wand.Every Witch Way But Loose MonroeWandblast.png|Monroe aiming the wand at Auntie Roon. An arm-length two-color wand that has two parts: a longer, thinner purple rod and a shorter cylinder around it that has a rectangular slit in it opening up to an orange interior and ending with an orange cap, leaving the outer appearance similar to a traditional stage magician's wand, but purple and orange instead of black and white in color. It is used either via throwing wrist motion or by snapping and releasing the shorter cylinder like a spring. Monroe uses this wand as a projectile weapon but also to reveal the Time Vortex in Te Xuan Me?. In the show's finale, these wands are given out to everyone in team Te Xuan Ze sent to stop Auntie Roon's plot. The wand sends out a blast of light that gives out enough damage to hurt a T-Rex sized monster badly, singeing the target. When aimed at something with the intent of a spell, it can be used to melt things, such as the sand in a sandbox in I've Got You Under My Skin. The Monotuke in Make Me Up Before You Go-Go uses a similar one, but it is sapphire blue wit has a yellow metal colored cylinder instead of purple and orange - the cylinder is instead topped off with a small dome similar to a flat pinhead or telescope lens. The Monotuke uses his wand to freeze June's friends in place, leaving them encased in a bright white glow inside a blue fire. Blaster Wand This wand is used by various characters through-out the series but is usually not named. It consists of a gem at the end of a spiraling handle, which is surrounded by two crossing ellipses that circle just below the gem, around the rod of the wand. The wand appears to be made of a yellow metal and slightly resembles Juniper dragonfly shirt-symbol in its' shape. In season two, an evil demon fights against Ah-mah using a green version of this wand, but it ends in a flat tip encased with ovals which appear to be gems or nails of the same color. It sends off powerful mid- to long-range blasts. They appear in seasons two and three Basic Wand This is usually used by hench-monsters or villains such as Margie and Eloise. It looks like a stage magician's wand and creates chaotic mid to long range blasts that are either greenFood for Naught or pinkThe Kids Stay in the Picture. Season one 'Banishing Spell' A spell used in many episodes, such as: "New trickster in town". It requires a special magic item in order to work and it casts away anyone who is pointed at with it. 'Incantation' The spell is cast with the incantation: "Acuam latre tatsu, acuam latre tatsu, acuam latre tatsu." Turakkus Emerald The goblins in The World According to L.A.R.P. are scared of Dennis banishing them to the underworld when he lifts the emerald over his own head, calling it something else. 'Goblin Dust' Ray Ray uses this to harmlessly knock Dennis' out after his encounter with real demons. The World According to L.A.R.P. Banishing Dust Mentioned in "Take My Life, Please" by June after Ray Ray had eaten all of her supplies, claiming it "smelled like chocolate". June uses this less often than the stones. Karakkus/Turakkus Stone Is used for banishment to underworld but can also be used to create blasts as well as forcefields.Little Big Mah It is used by various characters throughout the show, mostly by June, Ray Ray, Jasmine and occasionally Dennis. It is green in color and has a purple marking on it akin to a lightning-bolt. Season two Freezing spell It is used in conjunction with a sparkling bright-teal crystal to freeze Ray Ray and June's mom to avoid explaining to her where June went. It does not work on Ray Ray for unknown reasons, possibly because he has traces of Juniper's Te Xuan Ze magic in him. The Great Escape The Sphere of Bokur A mauve sphere that is the most powerful vanquishing item in Monroe and June's arsenal. Monroe uses this to reverse Juniper's lemur transformation when she was rescuing trapped monsters from the Zoo and to return her magical energy to her from Gigi as well as to break the magical seal keeping the monsters transformed as animals and trapped within the Zoo barrier. For it to work, all Juniper needed to do was place her paws on the sphere, causing it to glow pink and shed bright pink lights. The Great Escape Cloning Spell Used by The Demoness to make evil clones of Juniper's friends and one of June herself. Requires photos and a photo lab to do it. Picture Day Vanishing Spell Juniper uses this to make her zit vanish. Picture Day Orb of Drakaron Used by goblins for transportation. Juniper uses it to transport Ray Ray's brain into a new body. The orb is aimed at an object or place that is being transported to.O Brother What Art Thou Body Double Incantation It is an ancient transmogrification spell that requires a charged Metamorphise Stone to do it. When the green stone is charged, the transparent segments of it are colored a bright glowing teal. To achieve the spell, the stone is aimed at the person that needs a body double. While preparing to shoot it at the intended person, the following must be recited: "Retala, Metanuk, Bastana, Kom'ak" - after which the stone bursts off a bright yellow beam. It is unknown how exactly a real body double spell works, as when Monroe and June used it, they were interrupted by Ray Ray, causing him to become the body double of Juniper.I've Got You Under My Skin Voice Spell Juniper uses a green wand similar to the Reduction Wand(see above under "wands") to transfer voices between Ray Ray and Monroe to allow them to masquerade as her and Ray Ray respectively but this wand was green instead. The top "hammer" part of these wands both have a small imprint of a down-ward pointing arrow, or, upside-down mushroom, following the shape of the part it's on. The "receiver" tip end of the wand emits a pink smoke that sparkles and trails after the tip pf the wand.I've Got You Under My Skin Reduction Wand (see under "Wands" above) Season three 'Exfoliax charm' With this, Lila can appear human. It is actually used by monsters to rid excess hair. When casted, it surrounds the target user with a pink smoky spiral.Feets Too Big Edumian incantation An incantation from Monroe's book of spells. It summons a new Edumian prison orb for the un-banishable demons trying to escape with the help of their Monotuke friend traveling via an I.T.O. (Inter-dimensional Traveling Orb). Make Me Up Before You Go-Go Ronak stone This stone has been used in previous seasons but in season three's "Little Big Mah", we see Monroe use it to see what Jasmine's magical aura looked like. It is also called a "locator stone" by Juniper when on the search for Monroe in "A Helping H.A.M.". Animation of the Inanimate It is a book that provides re-animation spells for bringing life to inanimate objects, structures, even fictional characters such as the League of Villainous Evil brought to life by accident by Dennis,Sealed with a Fist or Wrongness and Boomfist in season one by an un-named monster. Bada Bing Bada Boomfist Amnesian Stone This is a green stoned for wiping memories and used correctly can wipe out a specific amount of hours of a person's memory. Seeing amulets Juniper has a handful of these hanging by her balcony doorway. Dennis accidentally uses one of these in season one The World According to L.A.R.P. and later June gives one to him when she reveals her secret to him in season three. Sealed with a Fist The secret magic-hating organization known as H.A.M. use their own version of these, red gems placed on center of their suits of armor Monster Con and in their civilian disguises, a red eye on their nametags that acts as an on and off switch. A Helping H.A.M. References Category:Spells Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Magic World Category:Articles Category:A to Z